A Damaged Daydream
by somesaltandpepper
Summary: He always stared at the window.  She always stared at him.  What happens when Maka's dream leads her to discover something that he never wanted anyone to know?
1. Look out the window

**Look out the window. **

_Tell me what you see. _

—

"Hello. My name is Maka Albarn." This was said with confidence, spoken with pride. The new student held her head up high as murmurs and whispers broke out amongst the students seated before her. The teacher turned his gaze from the classroom to her with an open file in his stitched hands. "Miss Albarn, your seat will be in the last row, fifth aisle." Her eyes quickly scanned the seats until she found the one that was soon to be hers. Upon finding it, Maka swiftly made her way over to the empty seat. She wasn't in love with it's location but she didn't completely dislike it either. Yes, it was in the last row but she was an aisle away from the windows. No doubt, she should be able to see some beautiful scenery at least once or twice this school year.

As she settled down in her chair and pulled out a brand new notebook and a pencil, she noticed that the teacher had already begun his lecture. About dissection. Wait, was she in biology? That can't be. Her schedule clearly says that this class was her homeroom. Mildly perplexed, she turned to her left, mouth open ready to ask her neighbor if she was in the right class. But as her eyes fell upon her classmate, Maka was stunned to the point that her voice did not cooperate. The boy that she was stationed next to was, simply put, gorgeous. His odd white locks beamed from the sunlight pouring in from the windows. It made her curious as to what eye colour he could possibly possess. A striking ice blue? A shining gold? A hypnotizing hazel? A stunningly bright green? Or possibly a deep, rich brown?

By the time she finished running through the possibilities in her mind, Maka noticed that she had come to mimic his pose. Torso leaning forward, elbowed propped on the desk, her cheek resting in her hand as her arm held up her head. The difference between Maka and the boy was that she was busy staring at him, while he was busy gazing at something outside of their classroom walls. Maka found herself wondering what he was looking at. She moved her gaze from the head of ivory hair to the bright outdoors. Was he staring at the flowers and the bees and the butterflies? Or was he gazing at the trees and the birds and the squirrels? There were endless possibilities of what he could be looking at through the crystal clear windows.

Maka Albarn, the new student at Shibusen Academy, ended up pondering the infinite choices for the rest of class.

By the time the last bell rang, Maka had to peel herself out of her chair and reluctantly headed for the exit. But still, the boy sat there. On her way home, Maka mentally started to nag at herself. Not only did she not take notes but she doesn't have a single clue what the homework was. Not to mention that she was seriously starting to regret not asking that boy for his name.

—

The next day, as Maka entered the classroom, she was positive that she would have been the first to arrive. It was still really early and she doubted that even the teacher was there yet. But as she opened the door, she found that she was not the first student to arrive. Rather, she was the second. The boy had gotten to school before she had and positioned himself in the exact same pose as yesterday. Quietly, she made her way over to her seat. Settling down, she pulled out her empty notebook and a pencil before leaning back in her chair. Turning her head, she focused her eyes on, once again, the boy. Something about him truly intrigued her. Maka found herself brushing it off as nothing more than the fact that he had pure white hair that had drawn her in. Once more, she opened her mouth with the intent of sparking up some idle conversation only to discover that her voice still did not want to work. Closing her mouth, she found herself pouting at her peculiar situation.

Softly, Maka cleared her throat. "You're here early," her voice did not sound the same as yesterday. The once confident voice was replaced with a meek tone. Maka almost felt her eye twitch due to annoyance at herself. The boy did not react. He didn't even move an inch. So Maka tried again. "You're here early." Her voice was a bit louder and she felt as though it had gotten a little easier. But still, he did not reply. After two more tries, she was finally able to get the boy to hear her. He slowly turned his head just enough to see her before giving her a simple "Hm." She couldn't even get a glimpse at his eye color; his hair had foiled her.

"So, what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Maka." She smiled, waiting for the boy to turn around and tell her his name. It took a few seconds but eventually he turned towards her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" His voice held no sarcasm, but she had barely even heard him. She was too lost in the color of his eyes. It wasn't a striking ice blue. Nor a rich brown. Rather, it was bright crimson. Pulling her attention away from his stunning eyes, she tried to remember what she was suppose to be saying. "Yes, I asked you what your name was," Maka hastily said before she lost his attention. "Soul," He merely said. Maka was taken aback, 'Soul? Seriously?' Sitting back in her seat, as more students arrive, Maka couldn't help but over think the whole thing. 'What kind of name is Soul?'

She kept thinking about it even when the teacher came in and began to, well, teach. Too lost in her own daydream about 'Soul', she didn't notice when the teacher stood right in front of her and her neighbor until he slammed his books onto their desks. Snapping out of her daze, Maka looked up to the upset teacher, Mr. Stein. "Maka Albarn, I understand that you are a new student but that should give you all the more reason to pay attention," he lectured sternly before turning to 'Soul'. "And you Soul, you should show Maka the proper thing to do; not pull her down with your antics." And with that, the teacher walked back to the front of the room. People still stared at Maka for a few more seconds before turning their attention back to the teacher, but those few seconds were enough to make the girl's face acquire a faint pink blush. Turning her head slightly, she looked over to her partner in crime. 'So his name really was Soul,' Maka thought to herself. Everything about him continues to peak her interest more and more. Discovering his eye colour, finding out his name, all of that did nothing to satisfy her curiosity. If anything, it compelled her to find out even more. Focusing on the board, Maka began to diligently take notes as Soul simply went right back to staring out the window.

—

After a few more days of minimal word exchange, Maka was able to pull a conversation out of the white haired boy. "Hey Soul," Maka started, like she always started, "You don't talk a lot, do you?" Soul, still facing the window, mumbled, "Yeah." His habit of constantly staring out the window, even when talking to her, was beginning to really piss Maka off. "Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Maka suddenly blurted out on accident. Slamming her mouth shut, she waited to see what Soul would do; after all, it was too late to take it back. In reply, Soul turned away from the window and looked at her. With his red eyes pinning her down, Maka couldn't help but notice just how awkward the situation got. "Uh, nevermind. Forget it," She spewed in a desperate attempt to ease the awkwardness in the air.

Turning back, Soul returned to his typical position before he grumbled, "That's why I don't look." Barely catching what he said, Maka repeated it out loud, "That's why you won't look? What?" Thoroughly confused, she scooted closer, just in case Soul was going to mumble his reply again. "I meant what I said," He spoke a little louder. Satisfied with the volume of his voice, Maka leaned back, "I still don't get it." For a straight-A student, Maka was pretty dumb at the moment. "I don't look at you when you talk because when I did look at you, you got scared," Soul said. Maka blinked a few times while her brain processed what he just said. 'He thought I was scared?' "I wasn't scared!" She shouted. "It just got a little awkward and I didn't know what to say!" Soul, not believing, continued to stare out the window, "Right."

Determined to show him that she wasn't scared, Maka stood up and walked around Soul. Stepping in between him and the window, she looked right into his burning red eyes, and huffed, "I said, I wasn't scared." They remained in the same position for a minute or two, having started a staring contest with one another. Without blinking, Soul said, "Then why do you stay quiet every time I look at you?" Without thinking, she blurted, "Because I like your eyes." It took a few seconds but as she saw Soul's face change into slight surprise, Maka realized what she had just said. Once again, awkward. With a very small smile, Soul chuckled a "Huh."

Their conversation was cut off as soon as more students began to enter the class. Maka and Soul always seemed to stop talking whenever there were other people in the room. She returned to her seat and Soul being Soul, he resumed his habit.

—

The instant the last bell rang, everyone flooded the exit in their attempt to get out before others. Maka slowly began to pack her things, refusing to get mixed up in the mob at the door. Before she knew it, the classroom was empty except for herself and Soul, who as always, remained in his seat in the same old pose. "Soul?" Maka questioned. "Hm?" Soul answered. "Aren't you going home?" Maka inquired. Without looking at the blonde girl, Soul replied, "In a bit." Okay, now she just had to ask. "What are you always looking at?"

Soul didn't answer. Walking over to Soul, she tried to see what he was seeing. After all, this was the question she had been asking herself since the very first day of school. Sensing her presence, Soul said nonchalantly, "Look out the window. Tell me what you see." Blinking, Maka did as he said. "I see busy streets filled with crowds walking and cars flying past them," She told him. He replied with his usual, "Hm." Maka then added, "What do you see?"

After a few seconds, Soul mumbled under his breath, "Living hell."

Before Maka even had a chance to blink, Soul had already stood up with his bag in his hand and was walking out of the classroom.


	2. My Haunting Relection

**My haunting reflection **

_Staring back at me_

—

As Maka made her way home, her mind frantically tried to comprehend what Soul had said. How was the outside world living hell? Many thoughts ran through her mind. Such as the possibility that he had a difficult family situation, among several other options. She desperately wanted to ask him to clarify, but that wasn't going to happen. Maka did not have his phone number or email address, and it was Friday. She was just going to have to wait until Monday. She would have to wait two days. This wasn't going to be a good weekend.

As if the heavens seemed to agree, Maka's father, Spirit, came home early. Books were thrown and shouts were made before Maka could quietly retreat to her bedroom, leaving her battered father on the living room floor. She never understood her father.

Locking the door behind her, she found herself staring out the window, wondering if Soul was okay. To have called a bright and cheerful day living hell there had to be a perfectly good reason. Maka continued to dwell upon that single thought for the next two days, and on Sunday night as she climbed into bed, she told herself that she would go to school extra early to give Soul plenty of time to explain himself. And with that, Maka closed her eyes and fell asleep.

—

Lost in a cold dark room, Maka attempted to feel her way around. She ran into something cold and hard, and it screeched against the floor. Her fingers blindly tried to decipher it's shape through touch; it was a desk. It felt like one of the school desks. Slowly, Maka made her way around the room, feeling her path. It was indeed a classroom. Counting the rows, Maka came upon the desk that would have been hers. The instant she thought that, lightning flashed. For a second, everything was illuminated and Maka got a glimpse of her location. She was in her classroom. As she thought about how odd it was that the room was so dark, her hearing began to pick up a slight pitter patter that increasingly got louder and faster. It was raining.

Thunder boomed and Maka waited for the following lightning flash to take another look at her surroundings. She waited for the flash, eyes turned towards the windows. As the lightning struck, she saw a very unpleasant sight beyond the classroom walls. The world looked so gloomy. Despite the traffic, despite the bustling crowds, everything just seemed sour even though it was the exact replica of the scene she saw on Friday. Before she was able to take in anymore, the flash ended and Maka was left in the dark once more. She listened to the pouring rain as she waited.

At the next flash, Maka was surprised at what she saw. She did not see busy streets and crowds. Instead, she saw herself in the window. Maka saw the reflection of the entire classroom in all of its dreary horror. The dark and empty classroom was positively frightening. But as the flash died and only the sound of rain remained, she began to hear something else. It was very faint and at first she thought nothing of it. However, slowly but surely, it proved to be more than just nothing. It was a soft melody that seemed to blend perfectly with the sound of rain hitting the roof. With her curiosity peaked, Maka ventured towards the hallway.

Once out of the classroom, she began to focus not on seeing but on hearing. Trailing her hand along the cold wall, Maka followed the sound. The pitch black halls, though a familiar surrounding, was a maze to blind eyes. But she kept walking, every time she took a turn and the melody got softer, she knew that she was going the wrong way. Maka eventually came to a door and there, outside of the room, she heard the sound the loudest. Fumbling for the handle, she let herself in.

Just as she entered, lightning struck causing light to flood the room. Everything was immensely bright for a second, and a second was all Maka needed. This was the source of the song for across the room, a male sat at a very large, sleek grand piano. Deducing that this was the music room, Maka merely stood there and listened to the song as she waited for the lightning to flash again, allowing her to see the room.

The song was soft and quiet. Mixing with the sound of pouring rain, it sounded...sad. Lightning flashed again, Maka, taking this chance, quickly surveyed the room. As the room went black, Maka began to make her way over to the pianist. But just as she was a mere two steps away from him, he missed a note. The boy stood straight up without any warning and smashed his hands down on the black and white keys. The loud bang resonated around Maka, shaking her to the very core. And as luck would have it, light once more filled the room just as the boy turned around.

But all Maka saw were burning red eyes before everything was drowned in shadows.

—

As Maka went to class, she couldn't help but feel as though she had forgotten something important in her dream. All she remembered was that someone was playing the piano in school while it was raining and that there were no lights on. Anything past that just gave her a headache. As she raked her mind for the missing puzzle piece, she opened the classroom door. Seeing Soul, she remembered that she still had to ask him why he saw 'living hell'.

Putting her stuff down at her seat, she stood in front of Soul. "Would you like to explain your answer from Friday?" Maka huffed. He didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even bother to look at her. "Hey Soul! If you're not gonna answer, at least LOOK at me!" She shouted. Just as she finished her sentence, a few of their classmates entered. Maka had no choice but to return to her own seat.

Going through the whole day was horrendous. Maka had questions that she wanted answered, but as though it was an unspoken rule, she and Soul never spoke to one another when there were others present.

—

After school, Maka waited impatiently for everyone else to leave before she turned to face Soul. "Soul," Maka said. He didn't seem to notice, or he didn't seem to care. Either way, he didn't turn to look at her. "What do you mean? I don't get it," Maka tried, hoping this softer approach would get something out of him. Seconds of silence passed, possibly minutes, before Soul opened his mouth.

"You see the outside world through this window," he started, "I don't." He finally turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Understand?"

"No. No, I don't," Maka firmly stated, refusing to get lost in his burning red eyes. Wait a minute... Hm, burning red eyes...

Silence fell between the two. Eventually Soul spoke again, "Look at the window." Maka, slightly confused, did as he said. She saw the same exact thing she saw on Friday; busy streets. "Okay, now what?" Maka asked without taking her eyes off of the window. "What do you see?" Soul asked back. Maka's eyebrows furrowed slightly, she disliked it when people answered her question with another, but regardless she answered his question rather than dwelling upon it.

"I see busy streets." Just out of the corner of her eye, Maka saw Soul sigh. Now she was beyond confused. Did she not do it right? But how can you look at a window wrong?

"I said look _at_ the window, not through it," Soul uttered, traces of frustration lingered in his voice. "Huh?" Maka said.

Soul stood up and walked over to Maka. Putting his head next to hers, he muttered, "Don't look _outside_ where the busy streets are. Look **at** the window." It took Maka a few seconds before she understood what he said.

"I see us," Maka said triumphantly. "Good, now we're getting somewhere," Soul said, "What else do you see?"

"I see the classroom. I see the desk and chairs. I see the door. I can see the books."

"Okay, now imagine that class had started. What would you see then?" Soul inquired. Maka thought about it before replying, "I would see everyone."

Silence took over once more before Soul whispered, "Exactly."

This only managed to confuse Maka even more. Turning around, She almost glared at Soul in annoyance. "What do you mean? How does seeing everyone equal 'living hell'?" She practically screamed at him. Soul stared right into her eyes, "Maka, have you ever seen anyone else even try to talk to me?" His words seemed to burn right through her as her mind presented her with flashbacks. What he said was true. Maka never saw anybody talk to him. Or even look at him for that matter. "Not even once..." She whispered more to herself than to Soul. A sad smile almost seemed to appear on his otherwise expressionless face. "You know, I might look like I don't care that everyone avoids me like the plague, but I do," Soul continued, "They're all too scared."

Maka was confused yet again. She must have misplaced her brain somewhere. She never understood anything when Soul was involved. "Why would they be scared?" She whispered. Without missing a beat, Soul said, "Maybe because of my eyes." Suddenly, everything seemed crystal clear. Soul always looked like he was glaring at something with the way his eyes are. And if that wasn't bad enough, his eyes were red. So of course, everyone would avoid him. Soul looked like he was eternally pissed off.

This time, Maka stared into his eyes. "Well, if it's of any consolation, I like your eyes," Maka smiled. This seem to catch him off guard as shock clearly flitted across his scarlet eyes. And for the first time ever, Maka got to see Soul smile. "Heh, thanks Maka," He murmured.

"Well, it's late. I'm gonna leave first," Soul said as he picked up his things. Maka followed suit but just before Soul was out of the door, on impulse, she suddenly blurted out, "Hey Soul, do you know how to play the piano?"

Instantly the atmosphere grew heavy, causing both of them to freeze. Neither Maka nor Soul said anything. The clock's ticking seemed louder than usual. Maka tried to open her mouth to say something. Anything.

_Tick Tock_

She had finally gotten Soul to open up to her. She never should have asked that stupid question. Why did she even think of that stupid question?

_Tick Tock _

Where did that question come from? Maka looked down at the floor as she tried to discover whatever could have prompted her to ask that. 

_Tick_

_Tock  
_  
When Maka finally looked up, the doorway was empty. Soul was gone.


	3. A Damaged Daydream

**A damaged daydream**

_Is all I'll ever be_

—

Maka went home only to have Soul completely dominate her mind. She tried to keep busy, to keep him off her mind and out of her thoughts. But as she retired for the night, Soul overwhelmed her head all over again. When she closed her eyes, the scene from a few hours ago replayed in her mind. Over and over, she heard herself ask the same stupid question, and over and over, she would see Soul leave. Eventually, Maka was able to fall into a restless sleep.

She found herself in the same dream. She was in the same room, rain was still pouring, and the quiet piano melody continued to play. But wait, something was different. The same few notes would play, then it would skip a note only to restart the segment and run into the same problem. It sounded like a broken record. Utterly determined to face whoever was playing the piano, Maka ventured away from the classroom.

Maka found the music room easily. Her feet still remembered the path to it. Shoving the door open roughly, she threw herself into the dark room. Lightning flashed as if some higher power wanted to give her a chance to see what chaos could possibly lay before her eyes. She took advantage of the brief moment of light and found her target. There he was with his white hair, broad shoulders and erect back, clad in a black pinstripe suit that pulled him deeper and deeper into the shadows. If it weren't for his ivory locks, Maka would never have even been able to make out his faint silhouette.

But Maka found it strange how he seemed unphased by her noisy entrance. In fact, his fingers continued to dance across the glistening keys as though nothing had happened. But there it was, he hit the wrong key, struck the wrong note. Without missing a beat, he started the segment over.

And over.

And over.

The pianist continued to miss the right key. The pianist continued to restart.

Her feet began to move on their own accord. Maka slowly closed the distance between the two of them. Soon, she stood just half a step behind him. As he neared the end of the segment, Maka felt her hand creep forward. She wanted to pull back, she wanted to stop. But at the same time, she didn't. Half of her wanted to reach forward. And then he played the last note he could manage. Maka's finger came down on an ivory key. The sound resonated. The pianist had stopped playing, the note continued to ring, and as he slowly turned to look at her, Maka looked down at him.

"Hey Soul, did I hit the right key?"

Green met red, red met green, and just as her dream began to fray at the edges and consciousness began to eat away at the corners of their world, Soul smiled and said,

"_Thanks."_

Waking up, Maka felt more determined than ever to confront Soul. There was no way that the dreams could be a coincidence. They meant something and she was going to find out what. Dressing in a hurry, Maka practically flew down the streets and around corners until she was on school grounds. That's when she stopped to breathe before walking to her classroom. But when she arrived, Soul wasn't there. As more and more students began to show up, Soul remained missing. Maka grew impatient.

Seconds before the bell rang, Soul walked in and casually strolled to his seat. Maka could only glare at the back of his head until class was over.

—

With one minute left before school would end, Maka anxiously began to pack her things even though she knew that she'd have to wait for everyone to leave before she could utter a single word to the strange white haired adolescent. But was she wrong. She had expected Soul to stay in his seat until they were the only ones left. But the instant the bell rang and students began to file out the door, Soul had joined the ranks. Maka ran to try and keep up. When she was finally out the door, she caught a small glimpse of Soul turning down another hallway. Weaving her way through the crowd, Maka pursued Soul. Every single time she made it to the hallway she saw him walk down, Soul would turn down another one. It was a game of cat and mouse and Soul was winning. However, Maka refused to lose.

At one point, Maka completely lost sight of Soul. She looked around for the familiar white spiky hair. All she needed was a glimpse. And then something within her stirred. Maka's legs moved on their own and brought her down a strangely familiar hallway. And then another, and another before she found herself standing in front of the music room. The very music room that she had been dreaming of for the past few days. And from within, she could hear the beginning notes of the exact same song. Maka didn't know whether it was pulling her in or pushing her back. The deja-vu feeling wasn't all that comfortable, and deep inside, she was afraid of what might be behind that door. But there was also the chance of it being Soul in there. So what did Maka do?

She opened the door.

Everything was exactly the same as it was in her dream. Nothing had changed, nothing was different. Except for just one thing. The white haired boy who was currently playing the piano didn't wear a black pinstripe suit. Rather, Soul was in his usual casual attire. She remembered the melody vividly. So much so that she almost thought that she could even play it, though the closest she'd ever been to a piano was probably this very moment.

Maka kept listening. Pressure began to build up and soon, a very heavy aura fell upon the room. As the song progressed, Maka could feel herself beginning to choke. And then it happened. Soul missed the very note he always missed. Everything stopped. Everything froze. And just for a split second, she tasted the misery that coated the classroom. But it left as swiftly as it came, and anger and wrath and rage filled the void.

Soul slammed his hands down onto the delicate keys causing a very loud clang to resonate through the air, the room, the building. And even through Maka. Slowly, one step after another, Maka came closer to Soul. Her body was moving on it's own again and this time, she didn't bother to stop it. In fact, she willed it to move faster, to hurry up and get her closer to Soul already. She felt as though he needed someone.

Finally, she was within arm's length of the trembling teenager. But whether he shook with rage or shivered with despair, she did not know. Reaching a hand out to touch him, Maka said, "It's okay, Soul. I'm sure you'll get it next time."

Soul instantly whirled and looked at her with crazy and disbelieving eyes that gave away all the emotions he felt. Shock and surprise. Anguish and agony. Rage and resentment.

"What are you doing here?" His words were laced with venom and his voice was as sharp as a dagger. Maka flinched, but then straightened and dropped her hand.

"I followed you," She stated matter-of-factly, as though it wasn't stalkerish. "I wanted you to answer my question but I guess this explains it all." Maka gestured to the piano. Soul eyes lit on fire. If she thought they were piercing before, then this must be glaring daggers.

"Yes, I used to play the piano," He spit the words out with vehemence, "Happy?" Soul turned away and Maka was left to look at the back of his head all over again.

"Used to?" Maka asked, refusing to back down just because Soul was in a bad mood. Silence overcame the angry Soul. But then he spoke.

"Yeah, used to." Maka was now very confused. So she asked a second question.

"Why?"

Once again, he shut up. But of course, Maka was used to prying him for answers now. So she just waited. He'd answer her when he's ready. That's how Soul is.

As though he knew that she wasn't going to give up he sighed inaudibly and said, "I never got this song right. I always got it wrong." Maka could see how hard it was for him to even recall this memory, much less tell it to her. She felt as though she should sit down but though there were empty seats everywhere, it somehow felt as though there were no seats at all.

"One day, my piano tutor couldn't make it to my house," Soul sighed, "So my mother, not wanting me to miss even one measly day of piano lessons, took it upon herself to teach me for that one day." Soul's face had darkened, as though a heavy grey cloud was hovering right above his head. Maka almost wanted to tell him that it's okay and that it's alright and that he doesn't have to tell her. But by then, Maka was already far too curious and Soul was on a roll.

"I was learning this song but I kept missing that one note," Soul explained, "and it began to irritate my impatient mother." Maka wondered for a second if Soul looked like his mother. "Finally, my mother cracked." Soul's face darkened further and his hands began to tremble ever so slightly. However, at this point, he didn't care if Maka saw his hands shake. He was about to reveal everything to her right then and there.

"She slammed the piano keys' lid straight down," Soul said with great difficulty, "on my hand." Had Maka not been gritting her teeth, she would have gasped. She could not comprehend how a mother could hurt her own child like that.

"I screamed and screamed but she just kept pushing more and more weight onto it!" Soul blurted, his eyes clouded with the dark memories, no longer focused on anything. Then, suddenly he felt frail, but warm arms hugging him from behind as he stared down upon the very black and white keys that he both loved and hated. Maka, seeing Soul begin to lose his sanity, couldn't stop herself from hugging him. And the hug seemed to be exactly what he needed. Inhaling a shaky breath, Soul managed to compose himself enough to the point where he could continue his story.

"My hand was broken in several places," Soul said. "Though it healed, I had lost some dexterity." Maka continued to hug him from behind as Soul's hair brushed softly against her skin. "Now, it's even harder for my hand to hit the right note," Soul explained. "So, I just stopped playing." Soul tried to shrug but it was a bit difficult to with Maka clinging to his shoulders and back.

"Well can't you just practice all over again and redevelop your dexterity?" Maka asked. "Giving up like this is kind of ridiculous. You should practice even harder now to be able to play that song and prove to your mom that you can play it," Maka said with determination. "Besides... I would really like to hear you play the piano... " Maka mumbled, grateful for the fact that he couldn't see her slightly blushing face.

Hearing Maka say that she wanted to hear him play stirred something in him. Soul didn't know why exactly, but it made him really want to learn that song and play it just for her. It didn't matter to him if his mother heard him play anymore but for some reason, he really wanted to be able to play for Maka.

Before he could stop himself, Soul said aloud, "If you listen, then I will play." Now he was the one who was grateful that she couldn't see his face. How could a cool guy like him say something cheesy like that?

Maka replied, "Of course."

Soul began to play.

* * *

_Thank you for reading A Damaged Daydream. We hope you guys liked it, because we sure did, though it had a rather spontaneous birth._

_Pepper's sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, but she blames it on Salt for not accepting the original ending and forcing Pepper to rewrite it. (Salt: Trust me guys this ending is ten times better than the original one.)_


End file.
